U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,282 discloses a sheet diverter for a pinless folder. A cutter cuts a ribbon into a plurality of signatures and the signatures are successively introduced into a plane of the sheet diverter. The sheet diverter includes an oscillating pair of counter rotating eccentric rolls associated to create linear reciprocation of a nip formed between the eccentric rolls and a triangular diverter wedge deflecting a signature to a selected one of two collation paths.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,713 discloses a sheet diverter for diverting cut sheets in a stream along diverging paths. The sheet diverter includes a pair of rotary sheet diverters mounted on parallel driven shafts, each rotary sheet diverter including one raised sheet diverting cam portion and one recessed portion. A tapered guide having a pair of diverging guide surfaces is located between the rotary sheet diverters at a downstream side thereof. A first raised sheet diverting cam portion contacts and diverts a sheet out of the path of the sheets along one of the diverging guide surfaces of the tapered guide into one of the diverging paths while the other raised sheet diverting cam portion has been rotated out of the path of the sheets. The other raised sheet diverting cam portion may then contact and divert a sheet out of the path of the sheets along the other diverging guide surface of the tapered guide into the other diverging path while the first raised sheet diverting cam portion has been rotated out of the path of the sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,033 discloses a folder in which printed products are diverted by directly delivering the printed products to two fan assemblies. The fan assemblies are phased such that printed products are alternatingly delivered into a pocket of one of the fan assemblies and into a pocket of the other of the fan assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,976 discloses a diverter mechanism which includes diverting tapes which are diverted from a position along a horizontal transport path to a position along an inclined transport path, and vice versa, by levers which are swivelably mounted on stationary axes.